The Espionage Thief
by AWinx
Summary: Ordinary Fujiko Sugimoto just lives a normal life like any other, albeit without friends and is introverted. But her life changes forever when a new transfer student is admitted to her school Shujin Academy, and a mysterious phone app...


**Happy New Yead yalls! Yeah, ive been waaaaaayy into persona since persona 5 released, and i was lazy to write an oc fanfi until now ;/**

**anyways enjoy this crappy fanfic**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

"The big city of Cressville has always been ignorant of the corrupt government system, and sadly, no one has ever stood up against it." A mother narrated as she read the book to her daughter.

The girl had short, wavy brown hair, donned a fair skin and apple green eyes. She was on her bed, a face curious to hear what is going to happen next. Her eyes and ears were all open.

"However, that all changed when a superhero named Miss Rightfree emerged," she continued on, earning a curious 'ooo' from her daughter. "Miss Rightfree was hailed as an ally of justice, and thanks to her, corruption on the city lessened.

The girl suddenly tugged on her mother's sleeve. The woman stopped reading for a brief moment to look at her daughter's eyes.

"Mommy, do you think I can become like Miss Rightfree one day?" she innocently asked. "When I grow up, I want to be just like her, restoring order and serving justice!"

Even though she knew superheroes didn't exist, the adult had a feeling that her daughter would become one of those "allies of justice" one day. She placed her hand on the young girl's head.

"Yes, you can become just like her," she replied. "Not just you, but everyone has their inner Miss Rightfree inside them. Everyone has the potential to speak for justice deep within. It's only a matter of realizing what they could do as means of restoring order in this big city."

The girl shined a bright smile.

The mother chuckled and looked at the clock. _9:30pm_. "Oh dear, it's already your target bedtime," she sadly said as she closed the book.

"Awww.." the girl moaned.

The mother placed the book on the nightstand and rubbed her daughter's head. "We will continue this story tomorrow, I promise," she assured. The girl then gave a close eyed smile and nodded happily.

"Okay mommy! Good night!"

"That's a good girl," the woman mumbled as she kissed her daughter's forehead, and went off to close the lights. Before she left the room completely, she turned around one last time to greet her daughter, who was sleeping peacefully.

"Sweet dreams, Fujiko."

* * *

"_Alright. My turn."_

_The shadow has gained the upper hand on her teammates, and she was left standing. She closed her eyes and took off her mask._

"_Irene!" _

_Once she yelled it, blue flames lit up behind her and there stood a living mannequin that had no mouth and was wearing a Victorian-styled dress with intricate details. The creature then pointed her gothic, frilly umbrella at the enemy and opened it, blasting the wind attack at the Shadow._

"_Here's some health!"_

_A nerdy girl voice called out, inside what it appeared to be a UFO. She healed the members instantly, and now they are all back on their feet, even stronger and healthier._

"_Initiate all-out attack." The leader commanded. He was tall, had curly, frizzy black hair that seemed to be tempting to touch, wore a white mask on his face, wore a dashing trenchcoat, giving him the impression of a gentleman thief. _

"_Let's get it while its still down!" Stood beside the leader was a young man with blonde spiky hair, wore a skull mask and a thug suit. He was holding his bludgeon excitedly._

"_I'll join." The girl who attacked the Shadow with her wind skill earlier joined in. She had short, wavy brown hair, wore a Victorian mask and donned a Victorian- steampunk spy outfit complete with a dashing, flowing black cape with a hood. She held out her rapier and did an en garde pose._

"_... now."_

_Following the leader's commands, the group of four leaped towards the Shadow. The spy thief raised her rapier in the air, and..._

* * *

"_Sugimoto!"_

The sound of an angry elderly teacher was enough to make Fujiko wake up from her slumber. She slightly jolted, and once she realized the whole class and her teacher was staring at her, she straightened herself.

"... Ahem. The question."

The girl paled. She didn't want to admit that she didn't hear it, but she also didn't want to look like a fool to her classmates. She just sighed and asked nervously, "I-I'm sorry sir, can you repeat the question?"

The clarifying question just earned a not-so happy look from the teacher. "So you _weren't_ listening," he bluntly said, before repeating the question. "What is the use of strong light and dark contrasts that affect a whole composition?"

Fujiko's eyes widened as she frantically searched her mind for the answer. She had to get it right, for her reputation's sake. She was one not to look like an idiot in front of many people.

"... Ch-Chiaroscuro." she nervously answered.

The elderly teacher fixed his glasses. "That is correct," he sternly said. "Guess you're smart for something."

Fujiko gave a slight deadpanned look at the teacher, but chose to remain quiet and sit back down, relieved she was able to save herself out there. Had it been another question, she would have embarrassed herself right there. To avoid being picked again, she was forced to listen to the teacher's lectures about the topic related to her answer. She sat at the farthest end of the room, on the last seat of the column, next to the window. She thought this was a place a teacher wouldn't normally look, but was proven otherwise on some occasions.

As she was writing against her own will, she looked at the window and stared at the scenery outside of it.

'_Another normal day for a normal city girl like me.'_

* * *

Fujiko Sugimoto is just your ordinary high-school girl from Shuji Academy. She isn't too good looking, nor too poor, she is just... in between. Walking to school, attending to school, taking notes of lectures was just what she could think as normal. Even her appearance and behavior say it all.

She has apple green eyes and short, wavy brown hair up to her neck with bangs kept neat by a yellow hair clip. She was somewhat short (at 5'3/160cm) but she didn't mind. Even though she was practical in nature, she modified the Shujin uniform to her taste. What replaced the blazer was just a hooded jacket (her older brother used to own) over a grayish-blue sleeve that covers a secondary shirt colored grayish-pink decorated with pink stars. To top it all off, she wears a grey-pantyhose underneath striped black and grey stockings and black converse.

She snapped out of her trance just in time when her classmate approached her with a purple-colored notebook.

"Gosh, I owe you Sugimoto," she said. "Thanks for lending me your notebook."

Fujiko gave a smile and waved her hand. "Oh no, I didn't do much," she modestly replied.

Her classmate then placed the notebook on the desk, and faced her again. "Here. I didn't draw anything on it, promise," she told her. "Plus, maybe you can hang with me and my girlfriends some time?"

Fujiko bit her lip and shook her head. "Oh no, I'm okay," she politely refused.

She then scrunched her face. "You sure?" she asked, slightly concerned. "I dunno, it's just that... I see that you're always alone and really quiet. You looked like you needed some friends."

"But won't I just be a bother?" the brunette asked.

"Huh? Course not," her classmate replied, crossing her arms.

"I'm... really sorry. Maybe not now, but thanks for the offer."

The classmate tried to mask her disappointment with a weak smile. "Suit yourself," she said and slowly walked over to her friends. Fujiko could hear the comments behind her.

"Damn, she refused my offer."

"Awww, maybe she's just a little shy."

"She's awfully quiet. Like, really, really quiet. Like an emo."

"Wonder if she has any friends."

"I highly doubt it. She doesn't talk to anyone, after all."

"She's been that way since last school year."

As much as she wanted to ignore it, she felt a pang of pain. She rested her head on her hand and stared at the window.

'_I guess that's how my classmates—and possibly everyone at this school feels about me.'_

She was a nice student who had average grades, is kind to her classmates and seems to be doing well at school, but she wasn't much of a socializer and preferred to be by herself. She wasn't shy nor cold either.. she just doesn't have a lot to say. Today was her first day as a second-year at Shujin Academy, and she hasn't made a single friend yet.

'_Jeez... will I be friendless until I graduate?'_

* * *

As soon as the school bell finally rang, the students immediately packed up their stuff and rushed home to do whatever they wanted or needed to do. As the brunette was packing her stuff, she dropped her pencil case. It was mauve-colored and see through, with a little clef decoration.

She cursed silently for her clumsiness and was about to pick it up when she saw a pair of boots in front of her. A slender, well built hand picked up the pencil case for her and handed it. Fujiko raised her head up to see who the savior was and was met with a pretty face with crystal blue eyes and ash blonde hair tied into pigtails. She too, was wearing a modification of the Shujin uniform, with a varsity jacket, red tights and brown boots.

Fujiko immediately recognized her; The foreign-looking student was one seat ahead of her, since the seat in front of Fujiko's was strangely vacant. She saw her a few times around the school, and this was her first time in contact with this girl.

'_She's really pretty and popular. She must be a foreigner.'_

"Here you go," she handed it to her gently. She stood up, and so did Fujiko. "It's a cute pencil case though."

Fujiko shyly clasped on her pencil case out of bashfulness. "Oh, is it?" she replied. "Hope it wasn't trouble. P-Picking it up I meant."

The tall teenage foreigner gave a warm smile and waved her pigtails. "Anytime." she said, before walking out of the room.

Fujiko was a bit awkward and entranced for a minute from that encounter before she shook it off and made her way out of the classroom. Once she entered the school hallway, a strong arm wrapped around her neck.

"What the-?!" she shrieked in surprise and turned to see who it was.

"Hey sis," the boy greeted.

Fujiko had a twin brother. He looked like her, minus the brown eyes. She grumbled.

"Ryunosuke, I told you to stop doing that," she reprimanded.

Her brother let go and shot a playful sad look. "Aww, you're no fun," he teased and nudged her slightly. "Lighten up, will you?"

Fujiko couldn't help but play along. She chuckled. "Okay, I will," she said, but then switched to a deadpanned face. "Maybe when you stop scaring people with that tactic of yours."

His sister didn't look like it, but she can be quite cynical and judgmental at times. Ryunosuke groaned and put his arms behind his back. "Same old sis," he muttered.

Unlike his sister, Ryunosuke was much more outgoing and extroverted. He had many friends and was the life of a party. He wouldn't hesitate to say what was on his mind, but that's one of the many things that leads him into getting in trouble.

Fujiko then noticed that he had a red bump on his forehead. Her eyes widened. "Hey, what's with that bump?" she asked, concerned.

Her brother touched his forehead. "Eh?" he mumbled. He then darted his eyes the other way to avoid seeing his sister's reaction to what he was about to tell her. "Um..."

The girl realized what it mean and sighed. "... you dozed off in class and got in trouble," she deduced.

Her brother had a habit for dozing off in class... and he would always end up with a red bump mark when it came to Social Studies. He may be carefree and lively more than his sister... but he struggled with school and studies. It was only the first day of school and her brother getting in trouble was just what she needed.

Ryunosuke turned bright red. "Look, I'm sorry, kay?" he sheepishly apologized. "But I gotta be honest, that new teacher Ushimaru didn't have to hit me with a chalk! Like, who does that?! Plus, he talks for a long period of time, and it makes me sleepy. The lessons are boring too.

"Maybe it would be better if you would just find fun in the lesson and not waste that energy on video games most of the time," she calmly stated as she started to head downstairs.

"Hey—no fair, sis!" Ryunosuke called out as he followed his sister. "And quit being so straight most of the time."

* * *

The Sugimoto twins were lucky to catch seats on the train, because had they arrived a little later, they would end up having to hold on the railings again.

Fujiko sighed in exhaustion as she placed her bag on her lap. "Thank god," she said, laying her head on the window behind her.

Ryunosuke just placed his arms behind his head, in a relaxing position. "Man, if only school wasn't the epitome of exhaustion," he spat out. He was really blunt about his feelings and wouldn't hesitate to complain a lot about how much workload school's been giving.

"You should really do something about those naps in class," his sister reminded him.

Her brother looked at her. "I know, I know," he groaned. "You don't have to keep rubbing it in my face."

"I'm just looking out for you, as a sister," Fujiko calmly stated. "Or rather that I won't be around to support you."

Ryunosuke rubbed his face. "Yeah, yeah, yeah," he replied. He then scratched his hair. "But there's this guy in my class who also dozed off. I think he had blonde hair and isn't technically wearing the uniform..? I think it was Sakamoto."

Fujiko deadpanned at her brother. "Are you really taking that example as an excuse?" she asked.

His sister's bluntness was one of the things he found useful; and annoying at times. "Come on, quit bein' so straight most of the time," he grumbled.

"I'm sorry, but that's just how I am," Fujiko replied. "And to say it again; it's my way of looking out for you as a sister."

Ryunosuke couldn't help but agree. "... yeah, you got a point," he replied.

She then patted his shoulder. "There, now we're even."

As the two stopped their conversation for a while to look around the moving train, they heard some murmurs and whispers.

"It's another one of those accidents again."

"Jeez, do you think the whole city could be in danger?"

"What do you think is causing these mental shutdowns?"

"I hope the police do something soon..."

Fujiko looked at her bag as she began to start her train of thought.

'_It's another one of those mental shutdowns again,'_ she thought. '_It's really strange. Really... out of normal.'_

She was a down-to earth person most of the time, but she was completely baffled by the mention of these mental shutdowns. Was something going to happen soon? Is Tokyo slowly taking a turn for the worse? Most importantly... will she be involved with them soon?

Even the scope of these mental shutdowns are also starting to question her logic. '_How is it possible for one to suffer a mental shutdown?'_, she thought to herself. '_I had no idea that these types of things happen. And now I'm hearing it for myself...'_

As new thoughts began to pop up in her head, the girl immediately grew sleepy and drifted off, shutting her mind off for the time being.

Sooner or later though, her questions would be answered in the most unexpected way possible.

* * *

_This is Yongen-jaya. I repeat, this is Yongen-jaya. The time now is 4:11pm, the next stop is.._

Fujiko was awake in time to see that the train already reached their hometown. As soon as the train halted, its passengers hurried off at their stop. She quickly fixed her self and headed out, her brother following after.

It was a struggle for the twins to walk past and avoid the large crowds in the train station. Yongen-jaya was a small area, but had many citizens living in it (possibly to be away from the noise and lights of Shibuya)

After what it seemed like forever pushing through people and being squished, the twins reached an alleyway with numerous middle-class houses and small stores; Yongen-jaya.

As the twins made it halfway down to their household, Ryunosuke glanced at a cafe called Leblanc for a moment, then turned to his sister.

"Ah, I'll just go refresh myself at this cafe," he said, pointing at it.

Fujiko raised an eyebrow. "That was sudden," she replied. "Do I go ahead?"

Her brother nodded. "Don't worry, I've got some spare," he assured her.

"Alright then."

"You should try this cafe some time sis," Ryunosuke recommended. "Trust me, their curry is to die for and their refreshing, juicy drinks..." he was drooling from the thought of the aforementioned food.

Fujiko just sweatdropped. "I'll... be off," she mumbled. "Come back home safely."

She waved him goodbye and started to head towards her house, not too far away.

'_Leblanc, huh?'_ she thought again. '_Then again, maybe I should check it out some time.'_

* * *

Leblanc was reminiscent of an 80's cafe, yet it still has some modern day quirks that made the place unique and so flashy. It was clean, peaceful and the aroma of coffee beans filled the air.

Ryunosuke was staring at the tv on the ceiling whilst he was finishing his plate of curry. The TV was just reporting about the recent mental-shutdowns that have been occurring lately. He turned to the barista, who was named Sojiro Sakura.

"Those mental shutdowns are crazy, don't you think?" asked the young boy.

The old man was reading his newspaper, not making eye contact with him. "Seems so," he replied, voice gruff and serious. Despite being an elder, he looked like he was around his 60s or so. He had slicked back black hair, a neatly trimmed beard and wore a pair of round glasses.

Ryunosuke just laid back, arms behind his back and placed his feet on the counter in relaxation. "The police better do a damn good job in looking into those shutdowns," he inquired lazily. "Otherwise the city lifestyle ain't looking to good."

Even though Sojiro was busy reading the newspaper, he could see his customer's disrespectful manners in the corner of his eye. "Get your feet off the counter," he sternly said. "I just had that wiped."

"Oops, sorry pops," Ryunosuke sheepishly said, dragging his feet of the counter and adjusted himself. Sojiro grumbled at this boy's nonchalant behavior and went back to reading.

Thump.

Ryunosuke slightly jumped in his seat. He looked upstairs in confusion. "Is there someone upstairs?" he asked, curious.

"That doesn't concern you," the old man grumbled, not taking his eyes off the paper.

Ryunosuke was the type of person who wouldn't let his curiosity go and demand for answers, but he didn't want to risk asking further if he was going to be thrown out for being nosy. He just shrugged.

"Okay" was all he mumbled before continuing to eat his curry.

* * *

"I'm home."

Fujiko called out the moment she opened the door to her house. She switched into her house slippers, and walked into the living room first, to see if there was anyone. It was only her two younger brothers and her cousin sitting on the couch, watching cartoons.

Her cousin, Yumeko, had reddish-brown hair tied neatly into a ponytail, and was six and a half-years old. She was the first to notice Fujiko had come home. She flashed a close eyed smile at her older cousin.

"Welcome home, Fujiko!" she chirped. "How was first day?"

Fujiko shrugged. "Okay, I guess," she replied sheepishly.

Her two younger brothers, Satoshi and Tobio, turned away from the TV and also said their greetings. Satoshi was ten years old and spotted black hair, while Tobio, seven, had a hair color sporting that of his older siblings'.

"So what's for dinner?" Satoshi asked, while watching.

"I don't know yet," Fujiko replied, as she was picking up their scattered toys to avoid any foot injuries. "But if Sōta and Ryunosuke don't come home before dinner, I'll just microwave something for you guys."

Sōta was the eldest of the siblings. He was responsible for paying the bills, doing chores and cooking meals. He had recently graduated and got the job as a businessman in an office.

"Is Ryu-ni-chan at that Leblanc place again?" Tobio asked, swinging his legs.

"Mhm."

Satoshi looked at his sister. "Hey sis, can you microwave that leftover katsu dish that big bro cooked yesterday?" he asked.

Fujiko nodded, and headed to the kitchen. She opened the fridge, and scanned the whole thing until she saw a big piece of katsu on a plate. The amount of the katsu was also enough for the three kids.

"You guys, I think you're having katsu for dinner," she called out from the kitchen, earning a cheer from both of them. "If, either of them don't come home before dinner."

Then she closed the fridge. She proceeded to head upstairs, went into her room, changed out of her uniform, and started doing her schoolwork.

* * *

"Done... and, done."

As she finished writing the last word, she stretched out her arms and yawned. "Wow, first day and they give us homework..." she muttered to herself. She looked outside the window. It was dark.

"Dark already?" Fujiko said. "Time flies when you're too focused, huh."

Now that she finished her homework, what was she going to do? She sat straight up and scanned around her room, looking for something to do.

Her room was simple, to keep in check with her personality. Her study desk was at the rightest- corner of the room, a tea-table was placed at the center of her room, and her purple-colored bed placed at the leftest-corner of the room, with some stuff toys for decoration. Next to her bed stood a shiny, clean violin, with her fiddle stacked next to it.

Fujiko loved the play the violin. And she had to, because...

She glanced at the clock. '_It's already dinner. Sōta and Ryunosuke aren't home yet,_" she thought to herself as she stood up and went out of her room._ 'Guess it's katsu for them.'_

As she was about to close her door, she felt something fluffy touch her legs. She looked down, and saw one of her pet kittens. The kitten had grey and white fur, with its eyes dilated towards its owner.

"Oh, Goddard," she said in surprise. "Jeez, can't believe I forgot about you guys..."

As if on cue, two other kittens walked in and surrounded their owner. One had yellow and white fur, while the other had completely black fur. All three were male.

"Leroy," she called out to them one by one. "Akira."

The three kittens surrounded her, meowing for food.

"Okay, okay, give me a minute," Fujiko chuckled, as she headed downstairs. The kittens followed her, still meowing.

* * *

"Gouchisousama deshita!"

Her siblings clapped their hands as they finished their food. Fujiko, who was busy taking care of the laundry, smiled.

"Lets go play with the kittens!" Tobio said.

Yumeko and Satoshi cheered in reply. Then the three kids scrambled to the living room and started playing with the three kittens.

Fujiko was coming back from the laundry area when she heard the house door open. She turned to see it was Ryunosuke. "Welcome home."

"S-Sorry, guess I did take my time finishing that curry, haha..." he chuckled nervously. His eyes widened at the clock. "W-Wait, it's already dinner-?! Crap, I have to cook something for our siblings-"

Fujiko patted his shoulder, sweatdropping. "Relax, I got you covered," she assured him, looking at her siblings. "I just microwaved that leftover katsu Sōta cooked yesterday for them to eat."

Relaxed, the twin brother lowered his shoulders in assurance. "Phew, thanks sis," he said.

"Anytime." she replied.

As Fujiko was about to head upstairs, Ryunosuke called out to her. "So, sis, I know I ask this a lot..."

She stopped in the mid section of the stairs. She sighed. '_He's going to...'_

"... did you get any asthma attacks today?"

Even though she was supposed to get used to this question by now, she was a bit tired of her family anxious about her.

Apparently, Fujiko was an asthmatic. Due to this, her siblings constantly worry about her well-being every now and then. It was the primary reason why she didn't want to get involved with anything risky, even anyone. It was also the reason why...

She closed her eyes. "Don't worry about it," she replied, "I'm fine, really."

Ryunosuke furrowed his eyebrows in worry. "... sorry, sis," he apologized. "We just wanted to let you know... that we care greatly about you. Mom and dad also care about you too. Because we all love you."

"... yeah, thanks."

Fujiko headed upstairs, and into her bedroom. Once she knew she was alone, she changed into her PJs, consisting of a hoodie jacket over an oversized shirt with the words "L. A", and black leggings.

When she was done changing, she walked over to the light switch and turned it off, so she could sleep better. She climbed into her bed, and turned on her night lamp. She glanced at the photo near her lamp, picked it up, and looked at it.

It was Fujiko' happy family. Her father, sporting dark brown hair and silver eyes, was holding her mother's hand, whom her daughter resembled appearance wise. A teenage Sōta was in between their parents, his hands on his younger twin sister and brother's shoulders, whilst flashing grins. And last, but not the least, her younger sat in front. Satoshi had a missing front tooth, whilst holding toddler Yumeko and Tobio.

Fujiko smiled weakly at this nostalgia. Her parents were still alive, of course, but they traveled overseas to work. She knew that there was a reason, too.

She placed the photo back on her nightstand, turned off the night-light, and shut her mind off from the world , putting her to sleep.

She was the reason why they left, after all.

* * *

**Oooh, what does she mean by that? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT EP OF DRAGON BALL Z- **

**lololol sorry had to insert meme there**

**anyways, i may not update frequently because of SCHOOL and other fandoms (err I just got into jjba, she-ra and bts :/) but honestly, it depends on my fandom mood because I have different fandom moods, and i was in a tsurune mood when I posted this**

**anyways, feel free to give me some critiques, I'm trying so hard not to make fuji a Mary-sue and flesh her out as much as I can**

**look forward to a next crappy chapter**


End file.
